megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:X's armors
If I remember correctly, X's basic armor in Command Mission is called the "New Armor".Glorious CHAOS! 02:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :It seems the MMXCM armor doesn't has a official name. Not sure of the source of "New Armor", but unlike the New Mega Buster, it may be only a reference of it being a "new armor" used by X, not its name. --''Quick'' (talk) 04:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure they called the Armor from Command Mission the "Stealth" Armor, being designed by Alia for the the Giga City mission, the "Scarf" is actually to hide him from motion sensors and other radars. I believe its in the Instrution Manual or maybe in an unlockable picture viewable in the Sky Room. Gospel.exe 13:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :KrytenKoro, although the armor is not named in most sources (including R20 and CoRX), it's called "New Armor" once in the game when the Booster Parts are found http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBmYbn1oYHI, so this is the armor's name. Gospel.exe, the part of the scarf is mentioned in a picture of the Sky Room (but I only understand some some words like "Beam Muffler" and "radar"), but Alia and the name "Stealth Armor" aren't mentioned in-game, in the English manual, in the official site and other Japanese sites, R20, and in the Sky Room images. But just because there is no mention in those doesn't mean Alia didn't did it, it could be mentioned somewhere else like the Japanese game, Japanese/European manual, the OST booklet or the strategy guide. --''Quick'' (talk) 01:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Armor names What's the source of the names Light Armor and Giga Armor? Aren't the armors from X1 and X2 unnamed? -- 19:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :According to some sources, those are fan-made names based on Dr. Light's name and the [[Giga Attack|''"Giga"]] ability. --''Quick (talk) 01:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) New Articles for X1-X3 Armors Since most of the other armors donned by Mega Man X have their own articles, I figured the armors from the SNES games should have their own as well. I plan to create these articles at some point once most of the existing articles have been touched up, however, there is only one problem: the names. Since the first three armors do not appear to have names - at least not bonafide official ones anyway - what should we name their respective articles? Sure, I could name them "First Armor", "Giga Armor" and "Max Armor" respectively, but I'd like to know if anyone else has other (and possibly better) suggestions. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 19:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Armor names Guys, the first and Second armors have no names, but they are the "first" and "second" armors. you cant just name them both "normal armor" Max Armor is NOT the name of the X3 armor, it is the name given by the model kit due to it being the "full" armor set. The armor is just as unnamed as the X1-2 ones. Same goes for the X4 armor. it has no name, and FORCE is the mis nomer, not fourth. It was named Force in the model kit because the japanese name is "Fosu" (for fourth) and it was mistranslated as "force". X5 itself calls it fourth because it is a replica of the fourth armor X got. Jesus, get your facts straight. This is why the MEGAMAN NETWORK WIKI is far better. On the topic of Armor names. I would like to state that I for one am completely fine with the unofficial names for the first few armors. Light Armor, Giga Armor, Max Armor. Can someone explain the notion that the Armor from X3 was possibly called "Hyper Armor", and the gold version simply being the "Gold Hyper Armor" I was under the belief that that was true for decades. Also The Fourth Armor is also called the Force Armor in X5's instruction manual, which while ripe with poor translations and engrish, I always thought if both translations were printed in some sort of official form (in game, in manuals), that they could be considered correct either way, like how the Gaea armor is also spelled gaia armor in the manual. So, as far as Separate pages for each armor goes and wanting to have names for all of them, I don't see why we can't go with the unofficial but otherwise widely accepted armor names. Light Armor, Giga Armor, Max/Hyper/Gold armor, whatever works... Fourth/Force, Ultimate, Falcon, Gaea/Gaia, Blade, Shadow, Glide, Neutral, Icarus, Hermes. Let's go with it. Even if it's not completely official, "first armor, Second armor, etc" seems less interesting. :Better less interesting than wrong. Anyone can call something whatever they want, even if it has a name. Some people prefer to call some characters by their Japanese names over the English ones, and vice-versa. The first two armors have no name. I believe the X3 armor gained the name "hyper" because Light gives X a "Hyper Chip" that makes the armor golden, and the Bandai model kits are called Max Armor (normal) and X3 Hyper Special (golden). As for force/forth, both are right and wrong at the same time? I think forth is better to match the other 3 armors, and it's used in the character selection from X5. -- 17:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) X's default armor X's default armor doesnt count as an armor guys. It isnt an armor, it's his BODY. As specified in the X1 intro. His body is an armored body, which is made to reduce damage, (compared to say, what Rock would receive) yes, but it isnt an armor like his others. just his body. Also, the Dash is a function he was built with, just not actually activated. (the schematics list that his legs contain the "Emergency Acceleration System", and label it as 'optional') - Flame Completely moving To the retard who is consider yourself as the biggest asshole, ALL the infomations from EVERY single armor page is copy from HERE. That's why I said "IN HEAVY EDITING" because I don't have enough time, and what the fuck are you just doing? --Acellutor 23:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) There's no need to use foul language, you have been warned. This is a page about all X's armors, all the armors should be mentioned in a general way with a link to the specific armor pages and not being completely removed, also if you don't have enough time then why are you starting to heavy editing a page, better wait until you have time and don't left things incomplete.